The Music that Brought Us Together
by theginnymalfoy
Summary: Ginny is drawn to the mysterious music. But how will she react when she finds out its creator? Ginny/Draco Oneshot


The Music that Brought Us Together

Author's Note: Hey it's rileyalexis. This is my first Ginny/Draco oneshot fanfic so don't hate me too much. Hope you enjoy!

It was beautiful. Ginny followed the sound of the enchanting melody that floated around her pulling her along like a Siren's voice. She rounded the corner and saw an unrecognizable door from which the music seemed to be escaping. She quietly slipped through the door and surveyed the room.

Against the walls and scattered around the room lay every musical instrument imaginable. Her eyes skimmed over trumpets, drums, flutes, and a shining cello that was urging for Ginny to play, and finally rested on the black grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. She stepped forward to see who was playing the instrument and creating the eerie song.

Ginny gasped.

There he was. His shirt was untucked, his tie discarded, and his unstyled white-blonde hair fell into his face. His eyes were closed and he swayed ever so slightly as he played. His fingers stroked the keys as his hands danced; changing from a tango, to a samba, to a waltz with unbelievable ease.

Ginny stared at the musician in awe. Who was this boy? This talented version of Draco Malfoy, filled with emotion and honesty seemed so free, so unguarded_. If this is the real Draco, _Ginny thought as her heart sunk, _how horrible it must be to have to hide behind a façade of lies. _

It was tragically beautiful. So full of pain yet it glistened with hope. His music tugged at her soul, begging her to join in. Begging her to let go of their past feelings, to accept the real Draco, and create a meeting of hearts.

She bit her lip nervously and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. Ginny walked slowly across the room and took down the enchanting cello and carried it to a chair by the piano. Draco remained oblivious to her actions as she sat down and positioned the cello between her legs. Ginny ran her hands across the length of the bow admiring the stunning instrument that was so different from the one her brother Bill taught her on.

Ginny listened to his melody and began to play, matching his rhythm. She played for almost a minute before Draco realized that he was no longer alone.

He stopped playing abruptly and he whirled around to face her, his body tense with anticipation. Her caramel eyes met his stormy gray ones and she gazed at him waiting for his reaction. _Is he going to yell or worse- leave?_

But she was wrong. Draco relaxed and gestured for her to start playing again. Ginny looked shocked at him for a moment before resuming.

He joined in and together they created a symphony of sounds; strumming, stroking, plucking-creating chord after chord and layers of harmonies that resonated in the small room. Gradually their intensity waned until they stopped playing all together.

Ginny slowly put the cello back on the wall and sat down on the piano bench next to Draco. They both were emotionally drained from pouring so many intense emotions into their playing. They sat there in silence, in thought.

Suddenly Draco turned to face her, lifting up her chin with his finger in order to look her in the eyes, and said softly, "Thank you."

"Why are you-" Ginny started to ask but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips kissing her gently. His lips. After a second of hesitation, she kissed him back. Their kiss was like their music; filled with emotion, allowing them to meld perfectly together in a moment of sheer perfection.

But it was over as quickly as it had begun. Draco stood and left the room, leaving Ginny happy but disappointed as well.

She sat on the piano bench for a long time contemplating what had happened, her fingers tracing her mouth as she remembered the kiss they had just shared moments ago. Her outlook on Draco Malfoy had changed. She now longer saw as a conceited prat but as a hidden gem and most of all, a talented musician.

And it was beautiful-the music that had brought them together.


End file.
